Must Be Dreaming
by ihkny
Summary: AU. Sasu/Saku. Uchiha Sasuke's whole world is turned upside down when he is forcefully pulled from what he thought was real and thrown into the truth.
1. Threshold: Overlord

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. RahXephon belongs to Yutaka Izubuchi, Bones and whoever else. I'm just the one crazy enough to try and write a fan fiction with it.

First things first!

Characters will be O.O.C. Sasuke isn't a broody bitch, his parents aren't dead. Not that he won't be a little pansy at some points in this story, but yeah. I'm going to try to throw in personality quirks from Naruto-verse to Xephon-verse. Like Jiraiya's and Kakashi's porn. Shikamaru's troublesome. Gaara's sleeping problem, but it won't have anything to do with demons.

Second things second!

Characters will have huge age differences from what they were in Naruto, and between each other in this story. There's a large difference in time between the two different worlds. Deal with it.

Third things third!

Forgive me! Naruto doesn't have a big part. /Hide.

* * *

Must Be Dreaming

Orchestration I: Threshold

"Overlord"

The sun shone bright in the sky as it slowly made its descent below the horizon. The normal blue coloring was awash in deep oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks. The heavens' counterpart endured much the same fate as the tranquil waters of the ocean lay dormant. The calm before a storm some would call this peaceful afternoon.

Fleets of dark grey ships cut through the still waters as they moved forward. A white vessel stood out amongst the rest as aircrafts shot one after another from the flight deck. A scarlet red Vermillion with black and gold detail made its way to the launch pad, a violet haired female situated in its cockpit. She brought her wrist in to view where a watch was strapped on. Two different times were read on its face.

Normal: 16:27:02 …

Tokyo: 07:56:30 …

The cockpit top shut as the craft was lifted onto the runway; boosters were attached to the back end of the vessel while the gates slip closed behind it. Within the ship numerous uniformed men and women sat at their assigned stations awaiting orders. Transparent green glass detailing the surrounding area and flight positions along with numerous other advanced technological devices adorned the room.

A man with deep black circles surrounding his closed eyes and vibrant red hair falling over his forehead, subsequently hiding the tattoo over his left eye, stood listening to the large headphones covering his ears. Pales hands found their way to the piece of equipment atop his head and gently pulled them off. Jade eyes slipped open in question as his body turned to face the culprit. Behind him sat a girl clad in a long sleeved navy dress that ended mid thigh, a white vest bound over her torso with a similar ivory apparatus encasing her left arm. She held the headphones to her own pale head, deep purple bangs fell to the right as the rest lay over her left shoulder in a plait. Silvery-white stared through half lidded and unseeing eyes, the music playing its hidden message.

"The tone of war… Wings creak, the sound of a beginning."

The man gave a small smile as he shifted towards the window just as the Vermillion took off from the aircraft carrier. It moved slowly as if attempting to break through a barrier. The sky was once again basked in brilliant red, orange, and yellow hues, only this time it was not the sun causing the discoloring. Before the naval fleet a half sphere reached for the heavens with the appearance of Jupiter.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Birds chirped from their position on the electrical wires running from the pole they were attached to. The early morning sky was slate blue and filled to the brim with clouds shaded in the deepest of azure. A white building with a small patch of bushes located beside the front door stood idly. Upon closer inspection a name plate and intercom system were positioned next to the door. Two names were written in neat kanji beside the buzzer: Uchiha Mikoto and Sasuke.

Four pictures of two boys and a girl were pinned in no particular order to the wall next to a white alarm clock reading two minutes to eight a.m. Tubes of various color, paint brushes, and a color palette littered the floor in front of an easel, a sketch book lay nearby. A young man with hair as dark as midnight that defied gravity in the back with bangs framing the front sat upon his bed clad in a white shirt that zipped up from just below his collar with blue short sleeves and black jeans. His deep indigo eyes appeared almost black as he gazed at the canvas before him, a satisfied smile on his face.

The canvas was painted in a multitude of colors ranging from reds to pale greens and yellows, with streaks of blue. It appeared to be a girl with cherry hair in a dark red dress with a ribbon tied around her neck flowing in the wind standing on a ledge looking at no definite landscape.

A penetrating beeping broke the silent reverie as the clock signaled it was eight. Uchiha Sasuke reached over to shut the alarm off and hunched over with a dejected sigh before looking back up at the painting.

"All is well in the world, I guess." With that he left his room for the kitchen, only to find the house empty and a tray of food wrapped in plastic with a note attached from his mother.

'_I'll be late today because of work. Good luck on your mock test._

_- Mom' _

"Not, 'late today.' You mean, 'late today TOO,' right?" He grumbled aloud bitterly.

He exited his house for school with not a clue of what today's events would bring.

Not far off a woman watched from a balcony, a miniature camera pressed to her sunglass shielded eyes. She smiled and made her way after the oblivious boy.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke stood silently staring out the window of the fast paced machine he rode on, bag slung carelessly over his shoulder, unaware of the female situated directly behind him. She held between her forefinger and thumb a small diamond shaped device with a red center that glinted in the sun. She stealthily slipped the item into his bag before the train came to a stop.

After departing the train he made his way towards the stairs to the upper levels of Tokyo, frowning as he felt as if he were being followed. He swiftly turned around in attempt to catch the offender, but found no one in sight.

"You there!" Sasuke jumped in surprise at the loud voice, turning to see who had shouted at him. Before him stood the girl from the pictures in his room, her long brown hair tied up in two buns, her brown eyes closed as she grinned at him.

"Why are you standing there all spaced out?" she questioned.

"Oh, it's you, Asahina." His expression was one of exasperation as he sagged forward in relief.

"Well, talk about rude." She stood with her hands on her hips, bag slung over her shoulder and a scowl on her pretty face at his blatant disregard of her.

"Where's your partner?" he asked as he stared down at her. She scoffed and pointed over her shoulder with a thumb towards the toll booths.

"Over there." A boy with long brown hair tied loosely with a white head band was leaning against the metal booth with a small smile on his face as he waved.

"Yo!"

"Yo!" Sasuke looked back over his shoulder once more in hopes of catching the nuisance he knew was trailing him. Asahina turned to him with a frown.

"What's the matter?" She queried trying to see what he was looking at.

"Nothing, I just feel like I'm being watched," was his response. Asahina popped up at his side her eyes wide and mouth spread in a smile her hand poised above it.

"Oh, is it a stalker?! Quite the Mr. Popularity, aren't we?!" she exclaimed grinning. His eye twitched and he turned to her annoyed.

"You know..." he began but was cut off when a finger was jabbed in his face.

"Or rather… way too self-conscious!" She giggled as his face went blank. His attention was quickly pulled from her though as he looked up to the sky at the sound of jet engines.

"Oh, no! We're going to be late!" He was quickly snapped back to reality at her announcement.

"Hey, hurry up!"

"Come on, Uchiha! Hurry, hurry!" and then she was dragging him away from the subway. Further down the passageway, hiding on the train was the woman from earlier.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Just outside the house from earlier that morning a black vehicle was parked, suspiciously unoccupied.

"No, Ma'am, he is not here." Two men stood within the house, one leaning over the chair of the small kitchen table to read the note on the left out dinner; the other with a phone held to his ear. Both men were decked in black suites with dark shades over their eyes.

"Worst case scenario, he may already have had contact," there was a brief pause," Yes, Ma'am. Yes, I understand." Another pause," I will arrange for it immediately." Another," Yes, Ma'am."

"Looks like our first line of defense has been broken." The one who had previously been on the phone said as he turned to the other.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

On another tram Asahina Tenten stared at her watch willing time to slow down just long enough for herself and her two friends to get to class on time for their science test. Uchiha Sasuke stared out the window, boredom etched onto his features. Behind them Hyuuga Neji could be heard muttering formulas.

"C plus O2 is CO2..."

"Do you think we'll make it on time?" she asked, continuing to stare at the watch.

"We'll get there when we get there." Sasuke's gaze never left the window as he replied. Tenten twitched and turned to the cramming boy.

"Hey, it's already too late, so just give it up."

"You should make an effort to the very end." Was his response as he persisted in studying.

"Effort is something to watch, not do." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess they say that too." Neji responded looking up from the book. Tenten's eyes narrowed at their comments. She turned to Sasuke with a smile, her eyes closed.

"But even Uchiha Sasuke makes an effort at times," she stated. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned in irritation.

"You practice drawing," she stated smugly as she leaned forward. Sasuke scoffed as he turned away once again.

"Well, I guess I can't expect an ungifted person like you to understand." He replied haughtily.

"What's with that?" Tenten huffed shooting a glare at him, her hands back at her hips.

"Tenten, quit giving Sasuke such a hard time." Neji muttered; she turned to look at him.

"Sheesh! Guys always stick up for each other!" She grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest.

Her eyes snapped open as the trains breaks locked up. Shrieks and yells were heard as they all lurched forward. Neji held fast to the handle above his head whilst Sasuke fell forward in to Tenten, gripping her shoulders.

Tenten muttered a confused "What?" before the train lurched forward again sending everyone tumbling to the ground.

Everything went black.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The traffic was jammed on the highway in the left lane, whereas the right was cleared for military vehicles only. The black automobile from earlier was stuck between an orange and red car.

"Yes, I sent someone else to the test hall." The man occupied from the phone that morning was once again reporting to his superior as he fiddled on a computer screen. The other lay slumped against the steering wheel his expression bored.

"Yes, I understand. We will follow that course of action," with that the connection was shut off.

"Follow what course of action?" The driver questioned.

"We'll appropriate a military chopper or something," was his reply as he read the information on the screen; _Subway number 2 Ninomaru Line, New Gorakuen Tunnel; Entirely Impassible, Damage Level B._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke pushed himself up slowly before taking in the sight of his friends; both Tenten and Neji were unconscious.

"Hey, Neji. Neji!" He called while shaking the boy's shoulders. He turned to Tenten.

"Asahina! Asahina." he gripped her arms and pulled her forward as her eyes cracked open.

"Uchiha…" she whispered.

"Good, you're all right." She winced and brought her hand to her right shoulder. Sasuke pulled his own away and stared at the red blood before quickly tying his handkerchief around her arm. They heard a groan behind them as Neji came to, gripping his own shoulder.

"Neji!" They exclaimed together. Sasuke's attention wondered over the other bodies passed out on the floor and seats as Tenten called out to the Hyuuga.

"Neji! Hey, are you okay?! Hey! Neji!" Sasuke stood and Tenten's face turned up to watch him.

"Look after Neji for me," he commanded as he made his way to the doors of the train.

"Where are you going?!" Tenten cried after him.

"Don't worry," he ground out with effort as he pushed the doors open," I'll go get…help right away," with that he jumped down in to the subway and took off.

"Uchiha! Uchiha?!" she yelled as she watched him disappear down the tunnel.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he exited the subway tunnel. Everything was in shambles as far as he could see, an alarm was blaring in the distance as smoke rose into the air. He started running as he took in his surroundings.

"What the heck is this!? Isn't there anyone around?"

A high pitched wail sounded over head, he looked up at the sky just as an aircraft exploded. Another high pitched shriek pierced through the air as Sasuke watched the aircrafts zoom by. He yelled in surprise and he covered his head, behind him a tank smashed through rubble and came to a halt.

"You there, civilian!" Sasuke turned to look at the man shouting at him.

"You're in the way! Move it!" An enemy craft soared above them and the tanks lined up their cannons to fire, missing their target. The aircraft retaliated, hitting its mark as Sasuke ran to avoid the explosion. He was thrown to the ground and looked up in horror as the machine flew by unharmed, his gaze fell to where the tanks once were only to find charred metal debris and small fire patches. His pupils dilated as he stared.

His scream echoed as it tore from his throat.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Back on the subway Sasuke's stalker made her way through the bodies in search of him. Tenten dabbed at Neji's forehead as he cringed in pain. The woman approached them, pausing to press buttons on her sunglasses to find where her tracking chip was. Tenten and Neji frowned as they watched the woman dart off the train.

"What's her problem?" Tenten wondered.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A duo of jets shot through the air in hot pursuit of a scarlet red machine. Two missiles were launched at the target, but failed to make contact as the enemy maneuvered skillfully through the sky to avoid being hit. It commenced its own counterattack, within moments bringing the two to one ratio to a one on one battle. A stray missile embedded itself within a tank as Uchiha Sasuke sprinted by in search of a safe haven. He paused to catch his breath on the steps beneath a large red shop sign.

"What the hell? Give me a break already." He muttered to himself struggling to keep from panicking.

"I won't be able to get help for Neji or Tenten at this rate," Sasuke wrapped his arms around his knees and rest his head on them. A loud whirring noise brought him back to reality as he rushed forward to peer at the sky. Just above his head the building exploded in a cloud of smoke, glass and sparks. He gave a shout of alarm as he hauled ass out from beneath the rapidly descending debris.

Sasuke coughed as he pushed the metal sign off of his body and dusted his clothing free of dirt. Deep indigo eyes stared forward as if in a trance. Someone was calling out to him, the tune a single constant sound. Slowly he climbed over the wreckage in search of the music's origin.

She stood upon a large slab of concrete surrounded by white pigeons, her red dress, ribbon, and light red hair, almost pink in color, flowing gently in the wind as if battles weren't taking place in the skies above her. Sasuke sucked in a lung full of air before calling out to her.

"Hey, you!" the sound stopped.

"It's dangerous up here." She twisted to look at him, a mysterious smile and soft eyes staring in to his own.

"You're…Haruno… Reika," he murmured. The pigeons encircling her feet suddenly burst in to flight.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

An orange can tumbled out the bottom of the dirty, beat up, red, chipped soda machine suspended on its side. Sasuke's gaze moved in the direction of his companion as he questioned her.

"Haruno, is orange okay with you?" A nod in the affirmative was his answer. They drank their sodas in silence until blasts were heard outside the tunnel they were taking refuge in. Reika sat in a crouch leaning against the wall her eyes wide and mouth turned down at the corners.

"Is this a war?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's a war." At least, as far as he knew it was. Sasuke knelt beside her.

"But man, what a surprise. I never expected to see you here." She turned to look at him.

"That goes for me too. You just came out of nowhere."

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad. Better two than one." he reasoned. Reika smiled as she leaned forward on her knees.

"I'm really glad." She said softly. A red tint made its way across Sasuke's cheeks before he changed the subject.

"But still, why were you up there anyway?" He glanced at her and froze. Reika was standing now, staring forward, brows furrowed in concentration. A faint humming could be heard in the distance.

"Haruno?" No response.

"Haruno!" He followed after her as she moved from beneath their shelter.

"It's still dangerous to go outside." She ignored him once more.

"Haruno..."

"Singing."

"Singing?" he wondered as he followed her gaze in search of a more substantial answer.

"Dolem…" Her expression was troubled as she murmured this.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

An explosion rocked the sky.

Civilians and military men were stationed within the subways for safety. People with minor injuries were being treated. Hyuuga Neji and Asahina Tenten were seated on the steps both with tended to wounds.

"I wonder if Sasuke's okay?" Tenten queried while staring out of the subway tunnel.

"We don't need to worry about him." Neji replied, hoping to placate the worried girl.

"And the reason for that is?" She peered at him from the corner of her eye. He tilted his head back and answered.

"Just a feeling I have, I guess," Tenten sighed in frustration.

"I was stupid for asking." Neji brought his finger to his lips as he hushed her.

Just outside the subway sounds of battle could be heard. Blue streaks of light flew across the sky in pursuit of an enemy craft, a blast sounded as the target was hit. Neji slowly made his way up the steps towards the outside of the subway; the sun was blocked as a large blue creature passed overhead.

Wing-like arms rose from the humanoid shaped being's side; it was female in appearance and lacked legs. A transparent shield appeared around it blocking enemy fire as it charged to strike back. A blue halo-like beam materialized above its head just as it lashed out pivoting 360 degrees, destroying all objects in the way.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke and Reika watched from a crosswalk as it fought.

"It's attacking the enemy. Does that mean it's a secret weapon of the Defense force?" Reika turned to him at his question

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah, it's dangerous to stick around here."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A black chopper flew through the air, a man dressed in black with shades watched from the window as the winged dolem hovered outside.

"So they brought it out." His lips stretched into a smirk.

"What IS that thing?" His pilot asked without looking at him.

"It's the so-called linchpin in the defense of the capital."

"Hey!" The man previously speaking turned to his partner, the man making all the phone calls earlier that day. He was peering out a pair of binoculars to the street below. Their target had finally been found. Uchiha Sasuke was running with an unidentified female in tow.

"Bingo!"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A woman sat cross-legged in a high backed chair watching the wall before her as it buzzed with static before the screen was filled with a view of the city. Beside her stood a man, his arms clasped behind his back as he too stared at the screen.

A female encased behind glass clad in lavender with long violet locks floated tranquilly. Atop her head was a bronze headdress with a single eye centered on the front along with other patterns carved on to the side wings, a matching collar adorned her neck. She was tuned with Allegretto.

"Are you certain about sending Allegretto out?" The bespectacled man asked.

"We don't have to worry about it," the woman replied nonchalantly.

"It won't awaken without Ollin. Even if it were to awaken, it wouldn't be able to sing," a piercing beep sounded behind her. A woman with mid-back ginger hair turned to the higher ranking official clothed in teal.

"We have sighted Ollin." A smile of satisfaction appeared on the woman's face. Soon, things would be as they were meant to be.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke and Reika made their way through the subway platforms. He descended the steps unaware that Reika had paused. Behind her a painting gave the appearance of wings sprouting from her back. Sasuke glanced back in search of the girl he had been traveling with only to find her gone.

"Haruno? Haruno!" he called but received no answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The two men in black stood behind Sasuke as he turned to them.

"Yes?" The largest of the pair pulled a card from his inside pocket.

"We work for the government," he stated before slipping the card back to its original spot.

"Government?" disbelief was etched on the features of the ebony haired boy.

"There is no time for explanations. Will you please come with us?" It was more of a command than a question. The sound of the train approaching could be heard.

"Hey, it's coming," the lankier man finally spoke as he leaned off the platform to catch a glimpse of the automotive.

"This way," Sasuke growled as his arm was snatched and he was jerked forward by the burly male.

"Wait a minute!" He struggled to free himself from the guy's grasp.

"At least give me a proper…ex-pla-na-tion…" The statement trailed off as a gun was pressed to his temple.

"Be good now." The grin on the man's face was not comforting.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was time to make her move. The woman dashed at full speed down the steps of the subway, arms extended behind her to increase her speed. She grinned as she launched herself in to the air, her hands smashing in to the skinny man's face shattering his glasses. She landed gracefully behind him in a crouch as she focused her attention on the other. He growled and shoved Sasuke out of the way as he reached inside his suit jacket for his gun. Sasuke landed on the ground with a heavy "'thud' next to the discarded gun of his assailant.

Short pink hair twirled around her face as she spun in a circle before slamming her foot in to her adversary's cheek. His glasses flew off as blue blood sailed through the air and splattered on Sasuke's face as he held the gun before him. He brought his hand up to his cheek and stared in shock at the blue substance. The doors of the train opened as the female dodged the bulky man's fist. Her clasped hands were thrust into his back swiftly followed by a roundhouse kick to the side. He landed in a heap on the up escalator and she waved as he disappeared.

"So long," she called; turning to find the boy she just saved pointing a gun at her.

"Who are you?" She hummed, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she rested her chin in her left palm, her left elbow supported by her right hand.

"Well, you could say I'm sort of like a champion of justice," was her cheeky reply as she made her way casually toward him. A noise of surprised skepticism made its way from his throat as he watched her approach.

"Hey, I did save you, right?" She was standing in front of him now, hands propped on her hips.

"I wish you'd at least thank me," he pulled the gun back with a frown as she held her hand out for it before he placed it in her open palm. She smiled and let out a small giggle. Sasuke puffed his cheeks out, a look of indifference on his face before he straightened.

"Fine, thank you very much for saving me when I was in danger," a bow completed his not-so-grateful declaration.

"Well, I'll be going then," he stated as he began his ascent up the stairs.

"Why in the world was their blood blue?" Sasuke's hand unconsciously rose to touch his stained cheek.

"That's what you're wondering," he huffed and turned to her, fists clenched.

"I'll tell you, if you come with me," she pulled the shades from her face, though she kept her vibrant green eyes downcast, "about the blue blood."

She slumped forward, eyes closed before straightening to look at him fully.

"About everything in this world," Sasuke turned away from her his expression indignant.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in older women," his eyes widened as she leveled the gun to his head, a smile on her face, eyes closed.

"You shouldn't embarrass a woman."

"Champion of justice, my butt," he grumbled as he made to continue his way up the steps.

"Oh, never mind that," she waved the gun to the left," come on, let's go."

His gaze focused on the inside of the subway train. Haruno Reika stood watching at him, a smile on her face. Sasuke quickly made his escape as the lanky man from before wrapped his arms around the crazy pinked haired female.

"Oh, wait! Sasuke!" she called after him. He jumped through the doors as the intercom blared its warning.

'_The train is departing.'_

She threw her head back in to his causing the male's grip around her torso to loosen. She pulled away and thrust her leg back and up in to his face before she rushed towards the doors of the train.

'_Please watch the doors as they close.'_

She pressed her body flush to the train doors as she pounded on the glass.

"Sasuke!" He backed away from the window as the metal blinds shot down the cover them.

"Don't go!" She cried out. The train began its journey through the dark tunnels of the subway. She stepped back and stared sorrowfully after it, her hair blowing around her face.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke slammed his fist against the glass.

"What is this?" His foot soon took up the role his fists were previously in charge of.

"Damnit!" he braced his hands against the doors as he leaned forward, "What is going on?"

"Sasuke…" He looked up into the glass, gaping in astonishment at the girl reflected in it.

"What's going to happen to us?" he faced her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Sasuke assured her," I'll protect you no matter what, Haruno."

'_The next stop is the Shrine of Xephon. Last stop, Shrine of Xephon. Please be careful not to leave any of your belongings behind."_

The doors opened to the subway outside. Reika's arms wrapped around Sasuke's left as they stepped onto the red and blue tinted platform.

"Where are we?" she asked as she took in her surroundings, her hands pressed against his chest, his hands holding her arms.

"I don't know." The doors to the train shut behind them as the lights shut off inside. Their heads whipped around in surprise at the sudden occurrence. They stared down the blue lit tunnel, both realizing it was the only way to go now. They came to an opening minutes later only to find a creature like the one from before. It was tall, brown and white, with a face though its eyes were covered by what looked like a nun's hood covering.

"One of the Defense Force's secret weapons?" Sasuke questioned as he gazed up at it.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The ginger haired woman and bespectacled man from earlier observed the boy displayed upon the screen. The female, Shinobu Kushina, typed away furiously on the keyboard, as the male, Masayoshi Fugaku, watched over her shoulder.

"They are heading towards the Room of Rah." Kushina affirmed. A soft voice arose from behind them.

"Send Fortissimo out too." Fugaku and Kushina jerked around to face their leader, brows furrowed.

"But doing so would…" the man began only to be cut off.

"Send it out." Her tone left not room for argument. The blue eyed female turned back to the computer.

"Sending Fortissimo out." Fugaku glared at the woman as she spoke.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A large red dolem shot up from the facility situated above the water. The creature's head was hollow, with short stubs for arms that ended just after the shoulder. Claw like spikes protruded from there, its body shaped as that of a woman while its legs resembled a tuning fork.

The woman sat in her high backed chair, her teal suit immaculate. The pale female clad in purple with the single eye carved into her mask appeared beside her, followed soon by another female dressed in red. She sat with her legs crossed Indian style, her hands grasping their opposing arm. A bronze headdress sat upon her head as well, with a large piece situated over her right shoulder, her left arm was decorated with a single bronze and red cuff on her upper arm. She was tuned with Fortissimo.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A light at the end of the tunnel.

A sky beneath the ocean?

Sasuke and Reika stared in awe at the large circular dome, the floor made of the ocean. Pillars lined the room, broken pieces of ancient architecture floated in the water, the sky. A vast waterfall encircled a large floating egg.

'_What is this place?'_

"Sasuke!" Sasuke moved to Reika's side.

"What's the matter?"

"That!" He followed her gaze; a startled gasp fell from his mouth at the sight before him.

"An egg?" he whispered, bewildered.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Allegretto's wings charged for another attack. Fortissimo's mouth opened to emit its song; glass shattered for miles. The enemy aircrafts exploded from the high frequency sound waves.

The violet haired pilot of the scarlet Vermillion cursed as her teammates began to drop like flies.

"Damn Dolem!"

Arial fortresses appeared in the sky as she flew right for them.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Haunting melodies filled the air within the Room of Rah. Sasuke fell to his knees clutching at his shoulders; Reika stared down at his hunched form. The egg behind the waterfall shined a brilliant gold as Reika's mouth opened to emit her own song. Sasuke laid curled in a fetal position as the poignant tune persisted.

"_Awaken, Sasuke!" _

"_Awaken!"_

The world was black, a single drop of light fluttered to the depths below.

_Drip. _

The abyss rippled. Reika's song continued. Red eyes snapped open wide.

"Rah…" Pupils dilated. The egg cracked. The song carried on.

"Xephon…" The song stopped. A pure white wing burst from the egg. Wind blew her dress, hair, and ribbon every which way. She smiled.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The pink haired woman stood atop a roof, gaze intense as she stared into the heavens at the giant fortresses.

"This is the Mu. Our enemy."

The large structures fade from sight once more.

* * *

_"Yume no Tamago"_

_"When can you look_

_The truth of the dream_

_When can you touch_

_The truth of the love_

_So can you feel_

_The voice calling you_

_At the far distance_

_The sky is high_

_The dark is deep_

_The depth is waiting for the time_

_Across to find the truth of the world_

_Ah, RahXephon_

_Fly me to the music_

_When can you look_

_The truth of the dream_

_So can you feel forever"_

* * *

Preview:

A broken egg… A silvery dream…

An unfamiliar friend, who is known, yet cannot be known...

The shades of noon, colored by longing and dozing…

Great, resounding wings guide the boy with their melody.

The one who descends is one who knows thy name.

Must Be Dreaming, Second Movement: "Awakening"


	2. Threshold: Awakening

Must Be Dreaming

Orchestration I: Threshold

"Awakening"

'_Awaken, Sasuke!'_

The white egg contrasted violently against the black backdrop surrounding it. There was a voice calling out to him. Who?

'_Awaken!'_

'Sasuke? Sasuke…' was that his voice? Was that his name?

"I'm… " the curve of the egg cracked. A brilliant red orb opened suddenly. The egg's shell shattered. He lips mouthed the next word before he spoke.

"RahXephon…" The world was black, a single drop of light fluttered to the depths below. The abyss rippled.

The sky quaked. A wing shattered the heavens reflecting on the egg. The water below crashed violently against the tiled floor, splashing around Haruno Reika as she smiled admiringly at the titan before her.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The fortresses in the sky slowly faded out of view. The four enemy vermilions flew in sync threw the sky. Fortissimo moved steadily forward. Missiles launched from the crafts at the dolem, but they proved unsuccessful in their attack. The violet haired pilot of the red vermillion glared at the giant creature in frustration.

"Damned Mu…"she cursed. A voice filtered through her intercom system.

"Unidentified craft, five o'clock!" The target was locked on to as it rose from the facility located in the water.

"It's not a D-1. What is it?" she wondered aloud, terrified and fascinated at the same time. They fell back in formation as they locked on to the target; missiles were launched in unison at the object. Again they are unsuccessful.

"Nani?!" she exclaimed leaning forward in her seat.

It was human shaped, with complete arms and legs unlike the dolems. Wings covered its blue face; most of the body was white save for select areas patterned with gold, red, and blue. Behind its wing like mask a brilliant white light began to charge, the sound of a laser cannon preparing to fire could be heard. He attacked, destroying five of the vermilions; the crimson vermillion being the only one to move to safety in time. As the light cleared from the giant's path, Fortissimo came into view. It prepared an attack, releasing its sonic wave upon its opponent, who only twisted violently before raising its large hand to reflect the assault back. Fortissimo careened to the ground, half of its face blown away.

Allegretto moved in, its eerie song echoing across the battlefield. The fortresses completely disappeared. The titan hunched forward, its wings recovering its face. The battle was over for now.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hiranipra has returned to its original coordinates."

Multiple smaller screens appeared within the single monitor. The woman suited in teal sat in her high backed chair watching the giant from the recent battles, intrigued.

"Ollin has been recovered. We have transported him to a nearby medical facility."

"Is this satisfactory?" Masayoshi Fugaku inquire, turning to gaze at the female.

"Yes, there were some irregularities, but it went according to plan," she responded, unconcerned.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Kanto General Hospital_

Uchiha Sasuke glanced around the hospital as nurses and doctors rushed from patient to patient frantically.

"Excuse me," he called to the nearest nurse.

"Yes?" she asked, fiddling with papers on the desk before her.

"Was there a girl with me when I was found?" She turned to face him fully before answering, drawing her clipboard closer to her chest.

"I'd heard that you were the only one. Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized before rushing off to answer the phone that had begun to ring. Sasuke's eyes grazed over the numerous injured citizens within the room.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke turned to look at the nurse he had previously been speaking to.

"You're Uchiha, right? They said there's nothing wrong with you. Your mother's coming to pick you up, so get dressed and go wait for her." The woman received a dull stare in response.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke made his way down the hall of the hospital slowly, pausing only to listen to the solitaire occupant's portable TV device as it played the news.

'_Our Defense Force fought with dauntless courage against the attack of the Invaders, which started yesterday at 8:45.They successfully protected the peace of the capital. The enemy forces were helpless before the might of the Defense Force's new weapon, and…'_

A shrill chirping sounded in his ears as imagery flickered before his eyes.

_A cracking egg…_

_Haruno Reika…_

_Wings…_

_Faces on the front of flying fortresses…_

_Exploding aircrafts…_

_Half destroyed dolems…_

Sasuke collapsed against the wall in pain, hands gripping his head at the rush of memories.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Uchiha Mikoto drove a deep green car; her 17- year-old son, Uchiha Sasuke, seated in the back.

"Mom…"

"What is it?"

"Did you see the new weapon in action yesterday?"

"Yes, I did, though it was from far away."

"You know the opponent that fought the new weapon? Wasn't it sort of shaped like a person?"

Mikoto's eyes cut to the left to glance in the rear view mirror at her son. Sasuke leaned forward in his seat.

"Wasn't it a big human sort of thing with wings on its head?"

"I didn't see anything like that, nor was there any such thing. Not even on TV."

"Okay, then that's fine." Silence ensued briefly.

"Hey, is it okay for you not to be at the lab?"

"Of course, it's for my dear son." Sasuke's expression displayed the joy he felt that his mother would make such a comment.

"I didn't know you had a side like that."

"You're tired. You should take it easy and rest for today."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was night time before Sasuke attempted to contact Haruno Reika. He stood in the living area, lights off, phone pressed to his ear as he waited patiently for her to pick up on the other end.

"Yes? This is Haruno. Hello?" Sasuke sighed in relief, she was okay.

"It's Uchiha."

"Sasuke?"

"Why did you suddenly disappear yesterday? I was worried that you might be hurt or something." The question had been nagging at the back of his mind the whole day. He could feel the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"Thank you. I'm okay. What about you? Were you okay afterwards?"

Uchiha Mikoto slowly descended the stairs. Sasuke paused as he noted her approach.

"Yeah, it'll take too long to explain everything to you, so I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye."He quickly hung the phone up as he turned to face his mother.

"A friend?"

"Yeah, from my class." She followed his ascent up the stairs with her eyes, waiting until he disappeared within the confines of his room before making her way to the phone. She held the receiver to her ear as she pressed the redial button.

'_The telephone number you have dialed is currently not in use. Please check the telephone number and dial again.'_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke stared at the empty seat diagonally to his right as the teacher droned on about extinct civilizations' languages. His eyes shifted to gaze out the classroom window as images of a woman with shoulder length pink hair and bright green eyes drifted through his thoughts.

'_I'll tell you, if you come with me,' she pulled the shades from her face, her eyes remaining downcast,'about the blue blood.' Her eyes shut as she drew in a breath before staring directly into his eyes. 'About everything in this world.'_

"Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke!" he was pulled back to the present by his teacher's calling. He stood slowly from his seat.

"Yes, sir?"

"Uchiha, you're next!" the teacher exclaimed, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" he replied nonchalantly. Behind him Hyuuga Neji's hand rose in the air as he called out.

"Teacher, Uchiha is always saying that it's a waste of time to study the language of countries that don't exist anymore." The teacher signed in irritation.

"Look here, it's true that England, America, and so on are gone now, but novels and music written in English still exist. You guys all sing some Beatles in karaoke, don't you?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Outside the school gates a grey car sat idly, occupied by the black suited lanky man from the day before.

Within the convenience store across the street a young woman with cotton candy hair stood eyeing both the vehicle and school, her ever present sunglasses balanced atop her head.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Students chattered amongst themselves inside the classroom during break. Sasuke sat with his two best friends, Asahina Tenten and Hyuuga Neji.

"They put in three stitches, but they say it won't leave a mark," Tenten affirmed.

"Right after she got hurt she turned all pale and started trembling," the brunette beside her teased. Tenten's face scrunched up in indignation.

"A girl's skin is a totally different story than a guy's!" she exclaimed, attempting to smack Neji who stuck his tongue out at her.

"At any rate, it's good it wasn't anything serious," Sasuke replied, drawing Tenten's attention away from abusing Neji.

"By the way, what were you doing after we got separated?" Silver eyes locked on his.

"The thing is, I was running towards Akiba, when I ran in to Haruno." The trio's gazes' fell on the absent girl's desk.

"Haruno?"

"You know Haruno, Haruno Reika. She didn't sound any different on the phone though."

Tenten frowned as she met the gaze of Neji who held a similar expression.

"Hey, Uchiha, I don't really see what you're saying." Tenten said slowly, but before she could go on a voice cut through their conversation.

"Good morning." Haruno Reika stood peering at them, a determined look flashing in her eyes. Tenten gazed back peculiarly before greeting the tardy girl.

"What's up, Reika? It's rare for you to be late." Neji cut Tenten off.

"Haruno, could it be one of THOSE days?" he questioned with a grin. Tenten's cheek's flushed red as she slammed her fist on top of Neji's head. Reika approached Sasuke.

"Thank you for yesterday."

"Sure…"

"Oh, I smell something suspicious!" Neji declared, his expression smug.

"Moron, what are you suspicious about?" Sasuke couldn't stop the blush from coloring his cheeks.

"Your denial makes it even more suspicious!"

Tenten smiled as she watched the two out of the corner of her eye; Reika giggled at their antics.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The end of the day found the two on the school's roof top by the pool. Reika crouched on the number four diving platform as Sasuke stood beside her.

"I don't think that was a dream or anything." Sasuke gazed thoughtfully at his reflection on the pools surface as she spoke.

"If you say you saw it, then that giant must have been real."

"Do you think so?" Silence stretched between them before she replied.

"It is a mirror that reflects the truth. One who will tune the world." Sasuke watched her inquisitively as she stood from her crouch.

"It's true. If you so desire, I think you'll even be able to meet it again." She cocked her head to the side, pinkish-red locks falling across her face as she looked at him.

"Okay, Sasuke?" He didn't respond as he observed her.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke made his way up the sunset painted street to his house, surprised to find a letter addressed to him when he checked the mail. He laid his sketch book on the small table in his room before seating himself on the bed. He peered curiously at the envelope in his hand before ripping the edge off and pulling a picture from inside. He blinked in surprise at the image of the red tuning fork shaped dolem and the creature he had been pondering over for the better part of the day. Upon further inspection, a note was found scrawled on the back of the photograph.

'_Don't you want to see how the world truly is? Meet me tonight at 2AM in Shakujii Park.'_

Sasuke stared at the note before focusing his attention on his recently completed painting of the girl with the ribbon tied around her neck.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lights illuminated the island facility. Deep within the confines of Tokyo's government building the dolem Fortissimo was slowly recovering from its encounter with the humanoid winged creature. Masayoshi Fugaku watched from within the operations room.

"What's the status of the repairs?"

"It is still in the process of restoring itself. One more hour until it is completely restored."

"How is it doing?"The swift change of subject did not encumber the ginger-haired woman in the least.

"It is still sleeping," Kushina stated," It shows absolutely no signs of awakening."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke shut the door to his mother's room as quietly as possible after checking that she was asleep.

The guards outside the house lay slumped on the ground against their car, courtesy of Sasuke's green eyed stalker. She watched from within the car as Sasuke left his house, her lips curving up in to a smirk.

She pulled up at Shakujii Park at five passed two a.m. Sasuke raised his arm to block the blinding light of the car's high beams.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes as she drove. His gaze flickered back and forth between the road and the woman next to him.

"What did you mean that you would show me the truth about the world?"

She responded without looking at him.

"That photograph looks familiar to you. The news on television is suspicious. You feel like someone is hiding the truth. That's why you came, right? Am I wrong?"she glanced at him from the corner of her eye with a knowing smile.

"Or did you want to see the pretty lady you saw yesterday?"she teased. Sasuke sat back in his seat, unimpressed with the comment.

"I told you that I wasn't interested in older women."

"You're not very endearing," her tone was light, indicating she was not offended. He stared grumpily at the dashboard.

"Do you know how many humans are on Earth right now?" He turned to face the window as he scoffed at the sudden pointless question.

"You talk like the teachers do at school," she dismissed his remark.

"Never mind that, answer me."

"Twenty-three million people."

She smirked as she answered him, her tone mocking.

"No, six billion people." He processed her statement slowly, his eyes widening as he turned to her with a look of incredulity on his face. She pressed down on the gas, swerving between cars as they headed for the military base. A uniformed man moved to stand in front of the yellow and black stop indicator. He quickly changed his mind of upholding such a foolish action when it appeared the vehicle was not going to slow down. He dove for the booth, slamming his fist into the alarm button. Sirens blared from horns all over the base.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Please let me out!" Sasuke implored of her. She pushed forward, her brows furrowed in determination.

"If you want to know the truth, shut up and come with me!" the car screeched to a halt moments later beside an aircraft.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Uchiha Mikoto scowled at the two men before her begging for forgiveness as she held the phone to her ear.

"In the TERRA VTOL?" she questioned the person on the other end.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sasuke is being held hostage. Our hands are tied." She shut the phone off, her gaze falling on her subordinates.

"I will head for the Shrine."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The once half destroyed head of Fortissimo was complete.

"Dolem Fortissimo, restoration complete." Kushina frowned as the red light on her control board beeped and flashed.

"What's wrong?" Fugaku demanded.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Haruno Reika walked confidently across the rippling water in the Room of Rah.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"This is… An unknown response pattern!" Kushina exclaimed, uncertain of what action to take.

"It's in the Room of Rah! Hurry up!"

"It's no good! I can't get it on the monitor!"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The blue aircraft prepared to take flight.

"We're going to charge through the wall and get outside. Got it?!"

"What did you say?! A Wall?!" Sasuke stared at the back of the woman's pastel pink head.

Pale slim fingers flew across the control panel.

"It's too late to stop me now!" she shouted, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

'_Accelerator, ready. Hyper-cruise, ready. HSFC, okay.'_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Uchiha Mikoto held the phone to her ear as they sped for the Shrine of Xephon.

"The controls are not working?" Masayoshi Fugaku replied from the other end.

"Something is happening in the Room of Rah!" sweat ran down the side of his face as he stood straight, shoulders tense.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Haruno Reika stood before the giant winged being. The wind slowly picked up momentum as she extended her arms out to her sides.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Viridian eyes widened as the machine moved with a mind of its own.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned at her panicked exclamations.

"This can't be…" She stared in wonder as the control stick functioned on its own.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Reika inhaled deeply before her lips parted to release a long note. A continuous 'La' fell from her mouth as she stood upon the shoulder of RahXephon. The wings opened at her call.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke's mouth parted as Reika's song reached his ears.

"It's no good at all! What in the world is going on?"

The ship began its descent to the Room of Rah.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mikoto stood behind the two men acting as guards in the elevator, arms crossed over her chest as a finger tapped impatiently against her forearm.

"If it moves, activate the Dolem at once, "she commanded," I will head for the Room of Rah."

"What about the TERRA unit?" Fugaku queried through the speaker system. Kushina quickly relayed the information she had gathered.

"Unable to monitor. It is believed to be descending."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke pulled at the seatbelt strapping him in. The pink haired woman turned to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I have to go. There's… Someone waiting for me" He gazed unseeing, eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" she yelled at him. She took in the appearance of the dome shaped room, her eyes flickering to the RahXephon.

"Come here, Sasuke." Reika beckoned him. His seat was launched from the cockpit as the rest of the vessel crashed through a pillar.

The green eyed female pulled herself onto a column as the aircraft sank beneath the waters, her gaze seeking out Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she grit her teeth as he ignored her call.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mikoto stepped in to the room after the uniformed guards.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke walked steadily towards the RahXephon, disappearing moments later within it.

The world was black, a single drop of light fluttered to the depths below. The abyss rippled.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. RahXephon's following soon after.

Sasuke's head jerked side to side, sweat beaded on his skin, everything was spinning. He was panicking, his vision going in and out of focus.

'_What's happening?' _eyes darted from right to left. Images flashed across his mind once more.

_An egg cracking…_

_Faces on the front of flying fortresses…_

_Wings…_

_Exploding aircrafts…_

_Half destroyed dolems…_

_Haruno Reika's face shattered in to millions of pieces…_

Sasuke pressed his hands to his face, gripping his hair and skin as he threw his head back to scream.

The water within RahXephon's egg poured out in waves.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Allegretto and Fortissimo's songs echoed as they sang. Fugaku stared at them in shocked horror.

"Is it resonating?!"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A chunk of debris flew at Mikoto, knocking her to the ground. RahXephon's eye rolled to look at her. She kneeled on the ground, left hand placed over her cheek as a guard fretted over her.

"Mom?" Sasuke's eyes twitched in horror as blue liquid splattered the concrete. His mother turned to face him, blue blood trailing over her cheek, down the length of her jaw where it dripped from her chin to the floor below.

* * *

_"Yume no Tamago"_

_"Tell me_

_Love, right now_

_Tell me_

_Where is it_

_Tell me_

_When will people awaken_

_The resonating song_

_Makes the doorway of time flicker_

_Ah, Rahxephon_

_Fly me to the music_

_Tell me_

_Love, right now_

_Tell me_

_Where"_

* * *

Preview:

A rainbow bridge...The doorway to reality…

The wall that hinders is the fabricated planet.

The world where I exist…

Must Be Dreaming, Third Movement: "Welcome to Our Town"


	3. Threshold: Welcome to Our Town

Must Be Dreaming

Orchestration I: Threshold

"Welcome to Our Town"

Sasuke observed his mother from within the RahXephon. She was facing him head on, ignoring the blood trailing down her face.

"Mom…" his face scrunched up in confusion.

"So you've awakened, Sasuke. It was long," she stood from her knelt position," and what I lost was also great.

"What do you mean? What are you saying, Mom?" sweat trickled down his jaw.

"I've been waiting. For the day your blood would awaken within you."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Shinobu Kushina's fingers flew furiously across the keyboard before her as Masayoshi Fugaku watched Fortissimo sing its chilling melody.

"Quantum condensation reaction in the Dolem." The redhead informed the observing man. Fugaku leaned over her shoulder to further inspect the screen.

"FD phase conversion increasing rapidly."

"Its FD phase conversion coefficient is… " He stared in nervous anticipation as beads of perspiration littered his brow.

"Is it going to awaken?

The red clad figures tuned to Fortissimo and Allegretto remained floating within their glass entrapments.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I can barely hear you! The Dolem and Xephon are… What?!" the lanky man shouted in surprise as the wall behind him crumbled and Allegretto appeared behind Mikoto.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled, leaning forward inside the RahXephon anxiously. A gasp escaped his lips as his mother came into view, unharmed and floating atop a slab of concrete before the dolem's face.

She hovered above the debris before shifting to stand on Allegretto's head, extending her arms forward as if seeking an embrace; closed crimson eyes slid open to halfway.

"Come, Sasuke, my… " The sentence trailed off as the large blue dolem moved towards RahXephon.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pink hair whipped rapidly about her face as she rushed quickly up the rocky step path suspended in the air.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mikoto's red eyes widened in shock when they zoned in on the scarlet clothed female upon RahXephon's shoulder; Reika gazed back calmly.

"You are…" Mikoto murmured. Reika smirked.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Sasuke, no!" the green eyed female hollered at him just before the wall behind her exploded. She cried out in surprise when a large chunk flew at her. Sasuke jerked to the left, plunging his arm through a clear liquid barrier that rippled around his arm. The RahXephon's arm shot forward, its hand closing around the woman to block the debris. Fortissimo appeared before him, but he paid it no mind.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he pulled RahXephon's arm away to view the crouched figure with hands shielding her head. Light illuminated RahXephon's hand as a brilliant white circle encased the female, she hovered unconscious in his palm.

The large humanoid being's wings extended from its head as his mouth opened to cry its tune. It soared into the air, shooting through the opening in the ceiling of the domed room to the skies above, Fortissimo following after.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke's mother swiped at the blood on her face as she whispered to herself.

"That is Ixtli? I see."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The wind blew violently around Reika from her position on RahXephon's shoulder.

"Sing, RahXephon, sing your song." Pupils within red eyes dilated at these words.

"The song that is forbidden. Sing, RahXephon, so that someday, all will become one." Sasuke turned to look at his left shoulder.

"Haruno?" his head wrenched back to face the large red creature in front of him as a luminous yellow orb gathered before Fortissimo's mouth. RahXephon's arm came up to block the wide yellow beam of light that shot forward. Sasuke's eyes shut tight as he braced himself against the attack. The ray continued past him to the city beyond, an explosion rocked the earth below as it made contact. RahXephon's hand fell from its left shoulder only to find Haruno Reika gone.

"Haruno?" Sasuke called looking left to right in search of the girl. He stared in dread as a long pink ribbon fluttered through the air. Eyes widened as an image of the light cherry-headed young woman flickered in his mind. The strip of cloth continued its descent through the night sky in front of RahXephon. Shadows fell across his face before he threw his head back to release a scream of anguish.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kushina and Fugaku stared in awe as the scream reverberated within the facility, the alarm blasting throughout the building.

"Xephon's quantum condensation field has increased beyond our ability to measure. Level 12-plus." Scribbles of lines ran across the monitor at the bottom as two different screens above it displayed Fortissimo and RahXephon's fluctuating harmonious melodies.

"It's resonating with the aria?!" Fugaku cried in disbelief.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fortissimo prepared for another attack, shooting the beam forward again at the RahXephon. Sasuke's scream cut off as he lurched ahead, an invisible force field had appeared around RahXephon's body, protecting it from the attack.

A roar ripped from his throat as he thrust his arm frontward. Rahxephon's hand closed around the dolem's neck and squeezed mercilessly.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Within the glass cage, Fortissimo's host attempted to free itself from strangulation.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke snarled in rage at the same time as RahXephon's hand radiated gold light. Fortissimo's body shattered to pieces in his grasp.

Above him a multicolored band appeared around a luminous white vortex. RahXephon's body slowly floated towards it.

Fortissimo's face was crushed within RahXephon's hand.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The red clad body behind the glass released a silent scream before disintegrating in to nothing.

"This is…"

Fugaku straightened as he and Kushina watched the monitor before them. Three square, green grids were layered one after another about an earth sphere.

"Quantum condensation field converging into a dipolar shape. Merging with the boundary. A corridor has been formed." Kushina reported as the top grid curved inward, gradually moving through the second grid until it reached the third.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The white vortex closed around RahXephon, ripples converging from the midpoint point of the once there circle, the sky returned to its original state.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"It appears Xephon has leapt the Barrier."

"The Barrier?! Are you saying it got outside?! It's gone outside with Ollin?! This is terrible!"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mikoto gazed into the sky from within the Room of Rah.

"Go on, Sasuke. You will come back to me again without fail." she smiled. "Together with Ixtli, without fail."

A crab skittered across the ground, pausing before the dazed boy's face. His eyes opened mo.o.o.o.o.o.o. to look at the creature before it continued on its way. Sasuke rolled on to his back, gasping in shock as his eyes locked on to the large winged titan above him. He quickly got to his feet before running a slight distance away, pausing as his gaze rose in to the air. Beyond a rundown building, a thin metal tower, and over a wide expanse of trees, a large red, orange, and brown bubble stretched far in to the sky. He gaped in wonder at the spectacle.

Behind him a door on a shore stuck boat burst open. The pink haired woman stood with her arms crossed, muttering to herself in thought.

"This place is no good either. No usable communication unit." Fingers strummed against her forearm in frustration.

"Well, what to do now?" she questioned herself with a sigh.

"Hey!" her head cocked to the side at Sasuke's call.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

Sasuke jumped over the side of the boat, arm extending to point at the sphere behind him.

"That thing! What is that? That wall-like thing?"

"That? It's Tokyo Jupiter." she said with a smile. "It sort of looks like Jupiter, doesn't it?"

Sasuke frowned at her, "Tokyo Jupiter?" he asked. She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Right, the place that was your entire world until just now." She responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Quiet!" A hand was thrust back to silence him as she jerked to face forward

Something darted through the shadows. The woman took off after it, leaping over the side of another bought and peering off its ledge in search of the intruder. Sasuke followed, coming to a halt to look over the edge she was perched upon, rocking the boat in the water. She cried out in surprise as she lost her balance, tumbling towards the water.

Everything moved in slow motion as Sasuke lunged forward to wrap his arms around her waist, his chin pressed into her body.

_Splash!_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Water dripped from her hair and body as she trudged on in annoyance, her pink jacket thrown over her right shoulder.

"I said I was sorry. But it's partly your fault for getting up there too." Sasuke proclaimed, his features schooled in disdain of the whole situation.

He paused behind her as she stopped in front of a large map of the island they were currently on.

"Miura Peninsula?!" Sasuke said in astonishment. "Wasn't the outside world obliterated a long time ago?"

"That's what you've been taught to believe, but as you can see, this place really exists." He turned his head to her.

"Can't believe it? Very well, it is better not to believe everything you're told. You're not a child after all. You never know, I might have contrived all this just to confuse you."

"What for?" She started in shock at his question.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were intending to confuse you, now would I?" Her eyes narrowed and twitched just before she drew in a breath and sneezed.

"Well, we're both on the verge of catching a cold. That's a fact."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

They entered an old, rundown shopping center in search of spare clothing and food.

Sasuke exited his fitting room fiddling with the cuff of his long sleeved, pink button up shirt beneath the purple jersey with a gold star in a red circle he wore. His pants were a deep burgundy, a belt encircling his waist, his feet sheathed in brown shoes. A phone covered in dust caught his attention on a counter, he brushed it off with his hand. A voice called to him from a different changing room.

"You're just wasting your time trying it." Sasuke twisted to look at the moth eaten cloth shielding the pink haired woman from view. His gaze moved to her feet where she was removing a yellow sock and leisurely trailed up.

"There's no power here. Same with the phones." He swiftly turned back to the phone, pressing his finger to the dial tone button, as he caught sight of her underwear clad through holes and gashes in the curtain. He hung the phone up after his futile attempts to get a tone. The sound of clanging metal alerted him to her presence as she threw the cloth back and stepped out.

She wore a black jacket over a green shirt, a brown skirt held up by a black belt, draped over thighs to her calves, socks and black heels covered her feet.

"Done?" He asked, his eyes trailing over her form.

"I am, at least." Her narrowed eyes ran critically over his attire, eyebrow cocked.

"What?"

"Rejected!" she cried.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke grumbled in irritation as he slipped the brown jacket on. He had been forced to change his entire outfit except for his shoes. He cut his eyes towards the woman only to find her watching him, her gaze soft and a smile on her face.

"Now that's more like it" she spoke, his eyebrow twitched.

She lifted a bottle of mineral water to her face and blew the dust from it, coughing as a cloud rose in the air. She threw the container in a fit of fury, before tossing the others in to the cart Sasuke stood behind. They continued through the store searching for non-perishable items, Sasuke paused beside a display of boxes, picking one up to inspect.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Food in sealed packs doesn't last as well as canned goods." she warned.

"What? But sealed packs are still okay for about three years, right?"

"Three years?" she took the box from his grasp to read.

"Oh, right. You don't know yet, do you?"

"Know what?" she walked away without answering his question.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

They made their way across a barren parking lot, Sasuke pushing the shopping cart behind the leading female.

"Where are we going know?"

"The sun's going to set soon. We'd better go back to the RahXephon and find a place to settle in." she replied casually.

"The RahXephon?" Sasuke paused in pushing the cart as she turned to him.

"Right, that giant with wings. You were assimilated with that thing. Don't you remember?"

Sasuke stared at the giant in question.

"RahXephon…"

'_Today, the members of Japan's skateboard jumping team were announced in anticipation of the _.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._Kabul Olympics starting in July next year. On the women's team is Yui Nagase, who had to settle for a silver medal in the last Olympics in 2024 at Pyongyang.'_

"2024?!" Sasuke gaped at the radio.

"Is something wrong?"

"Didn't he just say 2024?"

"Yes, he did."

"But it's 2015 right now isn't it? I was born in 1998 and… "she cut him off.

"You're seventeen years old, right? Wait a minute, I'm getting confused." She looked down at her watch, ticking her fingers off as she counted in her head.

"Today's November 10th, right?"

"November?!"

"Of 2027, yes."

"Are you from the future?" the chopsticks she held clattered to her plate as she threw her head back laughing, her right arm resting over her stomach. She rolled over onto the floor while Sasuke watched her in confusion. It stopped as suddenly as it started, her eyes opened as she gazed at him from the floor.

"It'll take me a while to explain it to you. Do you want to hear it right away?" Sasuke looked down as he answered.

"I may not be able to understand, even if you tell me."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke watched silently while the rosette poured coffee into a mug before offering to him.

"Is what I said bothering you? That this might be some kind of conspiracy too? He accepted the mug gratefully and sipped at it, cringing at the flavor.

"It's not quite as sweet as love or black as the Devil, but it's still coffee, you know?"

"I feel like I know how Urashimataro felt now."

"Though the RahXephon's a bit too big to be a treasure casket." They chuckled at the comment shortly, before Sasuke's mood changed.

"I wasn't able to save my friend, Reika. Tell me one thing."

"All right, what is it?"

"My mom and my friends… They still exist on the other side of that wall, right? Tokyo Jupiter…"

"That's what we call it."

"They're alive in there, right?" She nodded in affirmation.

"They're alive…" he murmured quietly to himself, his shoulders slumping in relief.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Morning found the pink hair female sleeping lightly beneath a red sleeping bag. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to be greeted by a similar empty blue one. She sat up with a start snatching the note from the palette.

"Sasuke?!"

'_Please don't look for me.'_

She signed in exasperation at the piece of paper.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke wandered the ghost city, silently taking in his surroundings. He travelled by abandoned buildings, down deserted roads, through empty parks in curious amazement. He trudged up a steep street, pausing to look around. Ringing sounded from his left where a pay phone sat idly. He pressed the receiver to his ear before speaking.

"Hello? Hello?"

"…suke…" He gasped in shock as his mother's voice filtered through.

"Sasuke…"

"Mom?!"

"Be careful, Sasuke."

"Mom, where are you right now? Tokyo? You're still in Tokyo, right? Right now, I'm…"

"They… The ones that wrecked our city… They'll try to make you forget about me."

"Make me forget?! What do you mean, forget? How could they do something like that? Hey, Mom, I saw you! That was you, wasn't it? With those men?!"

"They'll compel you to hate me. They're sure to try and make you believe. All sorts of things… They'll do anything to that end. Be careful."

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his face.

"Then, that woman's really a…"

"I'll be waiting." His mother's voice sounded from the phone followed by unintelligible mumbling then static.

"Mom! Please, tell me! What was with that blood? Why was your blood…" Sasuke cried in to the phone. A picture of blue blood trailing over his mother's cheek flashed through his mind. The phone hung limply from its cord as Sasuke dashed away. He rushed beneath a wire fence, his jacket catching on a stray piece; he tugged it away sharply before continuing on. He stopped at the edge of a cliff to stare at the large half dome of the pseudo-Jupiter.

The squeak of tires behind him alerted him to the presence of his female companion. They gazed silently at one another before she spoke.

"On the other side is your city. There's ten kilometers from here to that wall. It's assumed that the lower part is also hemispherical."

"But we made it out of there."

"That's true."

"Then I could also go back."

"You can't. New technology was finally developed recently to get past that wall of time-potential, but a colossal amount of energy is required to use it. No matter how much you wish to go back, I have no means of helping you right now." The wind blew her pink locks in her eyes as she looked down.

"I'm not saying this to be mean."

He turned to look at the giant globe, his eyes narrowing before he yelled at it.

"Damn it all!"

He took the bike from her grasp, turning it to face from the way they had come before throwing his leg over it and waiting silently.

"What is it?"

"Get on." Was his simple command.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

She rode side-saddle behind him, her arms locked around his waist, face pressed into his back.

"I have to call for pick-up somehow." she muttered softly.

"A pick-up?"

"You weren't going to live in that rundown boat forever, were you?" she questioned good-naturedly. They continued in silence until they reach the bay, where their current residence was located.

He held his hand out to her after he climbed onto the boat; she grasped it, smiling, neither moving as they studied one another. A sudden clatter sounded behind them, startling the two from their silent reverie, the woman pulling away first as she slipped a gun out.

"What's wrong? Is someone there?" Sasuke called after her retreating form. She hushed him from her crouched position beside a space between the two buildings she had pressed herself against. She peeked around the corner before throwing her body to the side, gun raised before her. A surprised breath of air pushed forth from her lungs.

"What are you doing here? Are you all alone? Where did everyone else go?"

Sasuke moved to stand behind her as she spoke, curious as to who or what had been discovered by the strange female.

"Good boy, I can't believe you survived so well on your own." She cooed at the small feline creeping toward her, meowing.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The cat ate ravenously from a saucer as the two watched.

"What are you going to do with that cat?"

"What am I going to do?" her brows drew up in thought. The cat stretched before advancing and rubbing against her knees, a small meow escaping its throat. She looked up at Sasuke her cheeks flushed in excitement.

"Can't I take him with us?" she pleaded, eyes wide and glossy.

"Why are you asking me?"

The woman clasped her hands together as she attempted reasoning with him.

"I fed him already. If we just abandon him after that, he's sure to think, 'What horrible people they were!' So can I, please?!"

"Like I said, it's not for me to…" Sasuke trailed off as he analyzed her sentence.

"Take him with us? Where?" The cat darted out the open door, the woman hopping up quickly to chase after him.

"Oh, what's the matter?! Where are you going?!"

"He wants to go home, so just let him go. He probably has family somewhere." He called after her.

Sasuke approached the silent female as she stared into the distance, the cat cradled in her arms.

"What's the matter?"

"Get off the boat. Take care of him for me." She replied hurriedly, thrusting the feline into his arms as she pushed him off the vessel.

"What's going on?"

She picked up the jugs of gasoline, soaking the ship in it before setting it ablaze. They watched quietly as flames licked at the night sky, RahXephon looming stoically overhead.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Viridian eyes peered expectantly across the ocean early the next morning.

"Looks like they've finally come for us." The rosette murmured.

"You sure made us wait, Lilia Litvyak."

"Li… What?"

"A special duty aircraft carrier under TERRA." Sasuke stared at her in confusion.

"TERRA? What's TERRA?"

"The Earth Federation's Anti-Mu Strategic Research Organization. It's where I work." She faced him fully, bringing her hand up to salute him.

"TERRA Intelligence Division, Department 2, Special Duty Captain, Yamanaka Sakura. No need to salute me." She declared with a grin.

Sasuke gaped at her, pondering to himself why he had not thought to ask her name before; RahXephon's impending form crouched over them as naval ships approached from the sea.

* * *

"Yume no Tamago"

"Grant me

The ends of the dream

Grant me

People's hearts

Grant me

When will time shine

At the song of loving

The fledgling dream whispers to you

Ah, RahXephon

Fly me to the music

Grant me

The ends of the dream

Grant me

Someday"

* * *

Preview:

A tiny lie…

One who comes forth from the ocean…

Two blood vessels…

What trembles is the boy's timbre.

Must Be Dreaming, Fourth Movement: "Watch the Year Hand"


End file.
